The present disclosure relates to a tagging method and apparatus based on structured data set. These days, users often share their ideas, opinions and experiences in a variety of topics including politics, finance, social life, education, entertainment, etc. over the Internet. Thus, there is an overwhelming growth of the massive data generated by on-line users. Whenever a news report concerned with an event comes out, despite of the official report or announcements, people are inclined to pay attention to the specific details of the public opinions on the event, as well as the evolution of the public opinions over time.
Opinion mining techniques have been investigated over the past decades. It extracts the opinion sentences from the user-generated contents, such as blogs, wikis and forums. Aided by such technique, many users' opinions and views regarding any pieces of news events can be collected.
However, what is collected by such technique is a cluster of un-organized, simply listed-out public opinion sentences, which are not convenient enough for use.